ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Wiki:Requests for Rights/Discussions Moderator/Mysteryman3177
I am Mysteryman3177 I have 2548 edits. I am frequently active on the Forums and Articles. most of these edits have been in the past few months. I have edited this wiki everyday for 133 days. I have read through this wikis Policy and I meet the requirement and am ready for a position I have a large presence in the Lego communities and have lots of experience with this wiki. So can I get promoted to Discussion Moderator. Voting # #Advertised his wiki here a while ago, does not seem to listen to warnings (a while ago, I warned him several times not to make episode pages before we know their names and he ignored it and continued doing it each time), and with the way he runs his wiki like a dictator, demoting people for completely unfair reasons, so I do not think he should be given rights here again.Ninja72 (talk) 14:09, October 18, 2019 (UTC) #Based on how many times you demanded to be repromoted, it seems you want to be a mod purely for the power rather than to help this wiki. I have read your comments on the thread MixelSañs linked. I would hate to bring any drama from outside this wiki, but I can't help but mention it seems you did not hold your end of a deal. You wanted to gain support in an unethical way—by making another deal and manipulating the users there. That is not the kind of person I want to give staff rights to.~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:09, October 18, 2019 (UTC) #Vehemently Strong Oppose - Everywhere from abusing your previous Discussion Moderator position to repeatedly harassing the staff members on-site and off to be repromoted to canvassing for people to vote support - you have earned an Oppose from me and proven yourself to me, the staff team, and the wiki the only thing you deserve is a block. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 21:43, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Comment- Yeah, I agree that he has been really close to a block recently, especially with that advertising. I personally do not believe he has done enough to receive a one yet, but if he asks again after this, he should definitely receive a one.Ninja72 (talk) 21:55, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay well would you block me if I asked again in several months I see this incident has really ruined my reputation. But I don't think the other users and staff members of this wiki would want be blocked. Sorry all of this happened at once.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:01, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh, my god, how many times do you have to be told? No. The deal was always you asking only once. If that fails (which it pretty much has), then there is no more asking. You clearly have not improved at all, since you got demoted.Ninja72 (talk) 22:10, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::Okay well if I improve and wait untill around next June. What would it take for this community to give me another chance.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:15, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::NO. You only get two chances. We already gave you a second chance by allowing you to apply for the position again and you wasted it by advertising. You do not get a third. I agree with blocking you for a week now.Ninja72 (talk) 22:21, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Fine than I give up just please don't block me I will try to improve.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:23, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Then it's settled: You will NOT be allowed to ask for staff rights again. Doing so will result in a block. Have I made myself clear? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:35, October 19, 2019 (UTC) # Comments Apparently I cannot vote so I will place this here, my experiences with Mysteryman within the last few months. This took place off of this wiki so it may not be as relevent. So we were both founders of two Hidden Side wikis. He wanted me to close mine but I said mine had a better title so we should merge. My wiki was at hiddenside.fandom.com his was at the-hidden-side.fandom.com. Around this time I realized that he just wanted to stay in his position of power. In order to work this merger I had to settle for the rank of admin, which was slightly unfair as I am technically cofounder. So I try to do a few things from time to time but my schedule doesn’t really allow it. However I was in the middle of dealing with getting us connected to other wikis. Mysteryman had failed to get connected with the lego wiki has he didn’t listen to the mods there and kept bugging them about it. I however actaully was nearly done getting some associations worked out so I let Mysteryman know that I am working on a big project. He insists I tell him what it is so I show him an unfinished Discord server. Now this is a converted server that one of my frinds used as a meme server so there were some soviet union memes. Nothing innapropriate but it was to be cleaned up(and since has been) before setting it up on the wikis. Mysteryman inists that the server is inappropriate as is the server icon(a furby just a nomal furby). So then he demotes me on the wiki for blackmail and conspirocy. Things I don’t think he knows the definitions of as I did nothing close to them. I’ve known he has wanted me gone. For some reason he would always say he didn’t trust me. And whenever I was inactive for a few days he would tell me my demotion date. I don’t trust him with this role and seeing he was demoted for abuse of power nothing has changed as he abused it yesterday—-MixelSañs (talk) 14:14, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : https://hiddenside.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:817#73 he now says if me and Ninja change our possitions he will repromote me. —-MixelSañs (talk) 14:31, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::he is currently manipulating the Hidden Side user base for admin.—-MixelSañs (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :::I just got repromoted so this might be over.MixelSañs (talk) 15:31, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: :::Is there anybody else who wants to vote.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:50, October 18, 2019 (UTC)